Lily and James: The Real Story: Year One
by Shelb
Summary: One in a soon to be series. What were Lily and James days in Hogwarts like? Here is my story, this fic in the series is based on their 1st year. Very funny!
1. Chapter 1 Me, Lily Evans

A/N: Wow I'm on a roll! My 8th fic! This is a series I'm writing about Lily and James 7 years in Hogwarts! This is year one! This chapter is all about Lily then in Chapter 2 will be Hogwarts and James will come in. It will start with Lily writing in her diary Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, wait this isn't Harry Potter is it? Harry Potter isn't even in this fic! Well I don't own Harry Potter of Lily and James, or any characters from any book, movie etc.

Lily and James: The Real Story: Year One

Chapter 1: Me, Lily Evans

Dear Diary,

I have wanted to tell you something for a long time, I was just afraid some one would read it. It started when Petunia was babysitting me. She was making me clean the house- again. Mom had a cake for the new neighbors cooling on top of the fridge, why she puts it there I don't know- I think it has something to do with Dad being short and can't steal cake up there. Petunia was standing underneath it, I had wished it would fall on her head so she would shut up and leave me alone. The cake fell on her head! And the cake was up there securely! I at first thought it was a coincidence, but more things happened. I think I am a witch. Is this a dream? Are there other witches like me? How did it happen? My 11th birthday is tomorrow, I should sleep, and at least I know I can prank Petunia with out her knowing it! Cause I can be far, far away, and I can prank her! PETUNIA WILL NOT MAKE ME CLEAN ANOTHER ROOM BESIDES MINE AGAIN!

Love you,

_Lily Evans_

"LILY! Happy Birthday!" called Mrs. Evans

"Thanks Mom,"

"We got lots to do!"

"Blow out the candles!" Lily made a wish, _I wish I could go somewhere special, be not normal, and learn more about being a witch._

That evening, there was a rather loud knock on the door

"Oh, that might be Vernon!" Cried Petunia, (she and Vernon were child hood sweethearts- ewe!)

"I'll get it!" said Lily

When she opened the door a rather large man who was bigger than Santa Claus came in.

"Sorry to be botherin' ye at this time of nigh' but I have a letter for Miss Lily Evans"

"That's me, uh come in- if you can fit"

"No problem, here ye go, oh and made ye some birthday brownies" Lily opened the letter,

Miss Evans,

Congratulations you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, blah, blah, blah,

Professor Albus Dumbledore

"So I really am a witch?'

"Yes, ye are."

"Alright!"

"Lily I always knew you were special in some sort of way, this is wonderful!" said Mr. Evans

"Oh Lily, I so thrilled!" said Mrs. Evans

"She's a witch! Ewe! This is insane! You really believe this! Can you?" asked Petunia

"Petunia, you should be happy for your sister!" said Mrs. Evans

"Now before we go any further, Sir, what is your name?" said Mr. Evans looking up at the tall jolly fellow before him,

"Oh, I forgot, I'm Rubeus Hagrid I'm from Hogwarts and at this time of year, I come around and break the great news to our new young new Wizards and Witches."

"Ah. I see, well I have no problem with this, Lily has needed a change in her life and she does look like she wants to go,"

"It's fine with me, only if Lily wants to go."

"Oh mom I do! I do!"

"Well, then you may go,"

"Yes!"

"Alright, well, I'll just need to take her to Diagon Alley to get her supplies and robes"

"Go ahead, you can leave as soon as you need to." Said Mrs. Evans

They went to Diagon Alley to get her things. Lily walked around town in awe, she had never saw any thing like it Hogwarts was going to be amazing.

A/N: This is a little short for a first chapter, but don't worry, next chapter will have James, Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the Hogwarts crew and it'll be good don't worry! I love reviews so plz review! I love your opinions and praises, some mild flames so click the little purple 'Go' button and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Hogwarts

A/N: Wow you guys are fast! Four reviews in one day! Ok here is chapter 2! We got James and Lily in this one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This diary, mine, calculator mine, this fic, not mine, all my other fics, not mine.

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Lily's family had just dropped her off at King's Cross.

"9 ¾? Who names a platform that?" Lily asked herself. She saw a group of kids meeting around platforms 9 and 10. One red headed boy was there among them. Then a kid ran towards the brick wall between 9 and 10.

"Stop!" Cried Lily "Are you trying to kill yourself!" the kid kept running and disappeared behind the wall.

"Am I missing something?" asked Lily

"Are you going to Hogwarts for the first time?" asked the red headed kid

"Yeah,"

"It's my first time too, I've seen my brothers do this al the time, all you do is run between platforms 9 and 10 and that's how you get to the train, I'm Arthur Weasley by the way."

"Lily Evans, nice to meet you."

"I'll go first" Arthur ran through the wall

"Here goes," said Lily, she closed her eyes and ran through it. Before her stood a big black and red train that said 'Hogwarts Express'

"Now I know I'm going on the right train" She got on board and looked for an empty compartment.

Meanwhile…

"Hey I'm Sirius Black,"

"James Potter,"

"SO what are you excited about being here?"

"Girls,"

"Same Here!"

Just then Lily opened the door,

"Sorry" she said and left

"Hence that girl," said Sirius

"Whoa she's hot." Said James awestruck

Lily had found Arthur in another compartment with some other people, Emmiline, Alice and Amelia.

Back to James and Sirius, we have had a lot of Lily.

"So I'm guessing you like that chic huh?" asked Sirius

"You bet,"

"Excuse me may I sit here?" asked a boy

"Sure" said James

"I'm Remus Lupin"

"Sirius Black," said Sirius shaking Remus's hand

"James Potter"

"Nice to meet you"

"So James why don't we tell Remus what we've been talking about,"

"Ok," James and Sirius told Remus about seeing the pretty red head and such.

When they got to Hogwarts McGonagall led the first years to the Great Hall.

"When I call your name you will sit here and then you will be sorted into a house. Sirius Black" Sirius sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head,

"Hmm, a Black, but your different, Slytherin won't do… GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lily Evans" Lily walked up,

"So her name is Lily" James said to Remus

"She not bad," said Remus

"Ok, a smart one, Ravenclaw might be nice for you, oh, no you are most definitely a… GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lucius Malfoy"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Frank Longbottom"

"Oh, you would make a nice Hufflepuff but no GRYFINDOR!"

"Bob Crabbe"

"Definitely not a Ravenclaw- SLYTHERIN!"

"Bert Goyle"

"Same as Crabbe, SLYTHERIN!"

"Poppy Pomfrey"

"Hmm, let me think, oh, HUFFLEPUFF"

"Rose Rosemerta"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Rowena Hooch"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Remus Lupin"

"Oh you would make a nice Ravenclaw but you are a GRYFFINDOR!"

"Severus Snape"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Peter Pettigrew" (I don't' like Peter but he has to be in here but there won't be much)

"Not a Ravenclaw, you seem like a Slytherin but you're too much of a coward, I think you have to be in… GRYFFINDOR!"

"James Potter"

"Ha! You would make a most lovely Slytherin, and Ravenclaw but well you are most likely GRYFFINDOR!"

"Emmiline Vance"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Alice Reed"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Amelia Stevenson"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Patrick Parkinson"  
"A SLYTHERIN!"

"Narcissa Black"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hank Zabini"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Arthur Weasley"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

They had seven more Gryffindor's 5 Slytherins, eight Hufflepuffs nine Ravenclaws. Then they could eat. James is going to make his move.

"Hey Sweet Thang! I'm James Potter," said James ruffling his hair

"He needs help," said Remus

"Big time," agreed Sirius

"He sounds like he's drunk"

"Yep, it's not going to go well,"

"Uh, Lily Evans," Lily went back to her food

"Uh this is Remus, and Sirius"

"Pleasure, this is Arthur, Emmiline, Alice, and Amelia " Lily continued eating

"Nice to meet you all" said Remus

"Ditto," said Sirius

"So Remus, what to you plan on doing here?" asked Lily

"Getting the best grades I can, and do a lot of reading I haven't had much time back at home."

"Same with me! I'm muggle born so I don't' know much and plus my sister Petunia makes me clean so much I hardly have any time to read!"

"Cool, what does your time table say, about classes tomorrow,"

"Uh, first, Charms, the History of Magic, Herbology with Hufflepuffs Potions, Transfiguration. Then the next day it'll be the same except Herbology is being taken place by Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions are with Slytherins"

"Mine is the same,"

"Cool,"

"I think it's because they try to get all the first years in the same house in the same classes to keep them together."

"Maybe, but the timetables change so it may be different but who knows,"

"Yeah," Currently James is glaring at Remus but Remus takes no effect to it because James looks really funny with the glare so it does not look dangerous.

"James what are you doing?" asked Sirius

"Glaring at Remus"

"Why?"

"Because he is talking to Lily"

"So?"

"I'm supposed to be talking to her!"

"It's not Remus's fault they have some stuff in common plus he's _talking_ not _flirting_, and your glare stinks you look like a drunk idiot, here lower your eyebrows more frown, yeah, yeah, ha, ha, ok I know that makes it more funnier sorry I was kidding I just wanted to see how you look ok, really keep a straight face and stare a Remus tilt your face down a little and look up, and think 'shut up Remus' or what ever you want to think. Ok, glare something at me to see what it looks like." James did the glare "Ok it looked like you said I just ate your chicken wing."

"You did,"

"Oh Snap, well you can get another one and glare at Remus ok pal? (Silence) I'll take that as a yes" James is glaring at Remus during the entire dinner and Remus is mentally laughing because James plan went exactly opposite as planned while talking to Lily.

In the Dorms

To James, Sirius and Remus's delight they shared the same dorm room.

"Alright!"

"This is cool,"

"I know everyone in this room."

"You know should we have a club?" asked Sirius

"That's a great idea," said James

"Yeah, but what should we call it?" asked Remus

"Uh the Pranksters?" asked Sirius

"Be Serious Sirius, that's too traditional."

Then Peter Pettigrew came in

"Hello this is my room I guess,"

"Um I'm Remus, this is James and Sirius"

"Hi," said Peter

"Remus, why were you talking to Lily during dinner?"

"She talked to me, I was only being polite and answered her questions we have a lot in common"

"But I was supposed to be talking to her!"

"I think you made a bad first impression."

"What did I do wrong?" Remus and Sirius looked at each other

"Maybe it was ruffling your hair," said Sirius not tell James the 'hey sweet thang' line was what did it.

"Girls think ruffling my hair is cute!"

"Maybe this girl doesn't" said Remus "She seems more like the academic type"

"Yeah!" said Peter, James and Sirius and Remus look at him "Never mind" he said

"Hmm I think I know how to approach her now." Said James

"Go James!" said Peter, "Uh, I'll go brush my teeth- which girl are you guys talking about anyway?"

"Go brush your teeth Peter," said Sirius

"Ok"

"I'm bushed see you tomorrow guys"

"Ok" said Remus

"Remus I think this is going to be fun watching James 'attempt' the flirt with Lily"

"Yes, it is going to be very enjoyable"

'_I just hope he survives her killing him'_ They thought. They went to sleep. Lily's roommates were Emmiline, Alice and Amelia.

"That Potter kid was cute but hopeless trying to flirt with you, " said Alice

"I know, he is hopeless and sounds like a weirdo, I do like his friend Remus though"

"Yeah, he'll probably leave you alone from now on." Said Emmiline

"Yeah,"

Oh boy were they wrong.

A/N: How was that? Reviews are welcome! If I got anyone's name wrong during the sorting ceremony please tell me! I like to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3 Problems and homework

A/N: Man I love you guys! I haven't gotten that many reviews per chapter since my valentine story which is almost complete! Thank you guys, and I have fixed Narcissa's maiden name to Black, thank you guys for telling me that as well. Here is Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, everything else is J.K Rowling's (I break down crying- maybe she'll share!)

Chapter 3: An interesting first day of classes and problems

Lily got up bright and early quite enthusiastic about her new classes. She got dressed and read some of Hogwarts: A History, which she had checked out of the library the night before. Soon her roommates woke up and they headed down to breakfast.

"James remember, approach her with style and oh umm, make sure you show her what you can do- impress her ya know." Said Sirius

"Ok, if it doesn't work I'm going to kill you"

"Ok," Remus pulled Sirius aside for a minute

"Sirius are you sure about this I mean well we know Lily is not going to fall for this,"  
"Relax Remus, James isn't going to kill me! It's going to be fine, plus this going to be very entertaining."

"Good point, but I'm still not quite sure."

"Remus, shut up, and enjoy it while you can- James may not survive this so have fun while he's still around."

"Sirius you sound like he's about to be guillotined"

"He's not but really close."

"You should be worried about _your_ life, James will kill _you_ if this goes wrong."

"I'll take my chances."

"Let's just walk into the great hall,"

"Yes but let's do it like planned,"

"whatever" The doors burst open, there stood, Sirius and Remus with James in the middle, walking in the great hall with their heads held high, walking with the same feet to the same tune and… looking like idiots, they dressed normal and all but pretty much how they were walking, strutting around as if they were movie stars, James is definitely going to kill Sirius. The people in the Great Hall are silent. The three some stride over to their seats.

"Remus what are you guys doing?" asked Lily

"Don't ask, Sirius's idea."

"You know you guys looked like idiots don't you?"

"Yeah I know but Sirius is trying to humiliate James in some weird way, I was against this, but hey they are my friends."

"True,"

"Hey Sweet thing," said James

"Your name's Potter right?"

"Yeah, as I was saying, uh,"

"Potter, don't say anything, you don't want to risk more humiliation than you already have." Lily got up and left for Charms, not only did she want a good seat, she wanted to get away from the freak known as James Potter

"What did I say now!"

"I told you she's the academic type," said Remus, getting up

"I need to make a trip to the library," said James

"Why?"

"To check out books!"

"For school,"

"NO! Why school?"

"Cause this is school, and we are here to learn and-"

"I don't care about that, jeez, I'm not here to learn! Except DADA, and flying! I need books on pick up lines and stuff to impress girls!"

"Do they even have those books at this library?"

"They should, if not in the regular section, the restricted section" remarked Sirius,

"That's right Sirius! You know I have an invisibility cloak! It's perfect!"

"You two are going to get into so much trouble,"

"That's why we got you!" said James

"Huh?"

"You are the sensible person! You will keep us from doing the dumbest things! And, since your smart you can get us out of trouble!"

"What would you guys do without me?" said Remus slightly sarcastically for some it was true, a lot of emphasis on 'some'

"Exactly!" said Sirius. They headed off to Charms.

"Good Morning Class, I am Professor Flitwick, here are some rules, I may be small, but under NO circumstances will there be any teasing about my size, for I do have the power to give detentions, and take away points."

"Oh please," whispered Sirius to James "This guy does not look like he has the power to take away points! He's barely half my size!"

"I know," James whispered back

"_And_ no whispering, while I'm talking." Said Flitwick, motioning to Sirius and James "Five points from Gryffindor. Now, turn to page Three on the levitating charms, read to page thirteen and then we will start practicing them on these feathers which I will pass out momentarily. "

ten minutes later.

"Good job Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin, very well done five points to Gryffindor for each of you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, what are you doing, it's swish and flick, did you even read the chapter?"

"Uh,"

"Well,"

"Never mind, Mr. Pettigrew, you might want to go to the hospital wing," (Pettigrew, kind of messed up the incantation and well, something weird happened)

"Very good Mr. Weasley, five points to Gryffindor"

soon class was ending

"Homework: I'd like to see and three foot essay on the Levitating Charm on it's uses and such and such by Wednesday, you may go"

"Glad that's over," said James

"Yeah, now we have free period till next class!"

"Good," said Remus, "I want to research the levitating charms more to help me out with my essay, plus to look at some other things in the library"

"I have some researching of my own to do," said James "Three guesses what?"

"Umm," said Peter "Charms?"

"Peter where did you come from?"

"Uh, London?"

"Evans?" said Sirius "pickup lines, and flirting tips?"

"Well done Sirius! You get to hang out with Peter since you have nothing to research"

"Right, yeah, Peter, let's go to the library and play exploding snaps without Madam Pince catching us"

"Okey day"

So the four of them went to the library, with Remus reading more on Charms, James reading a pile of books he managed to find with these titles:

_Lame pick up lines for dummies_

_Girls: All about them_

_How to talk to your crush_

_How to defend your crush against the dark arts_

_How to show off your stuff without giving suspicion to your crush_ and more, and Lily was somewhere looking up charms and other subjects and being well behaved like Remus. Sirius and Peter were playing exploding snaps and were soon going to get kicked out of the library by Madam Pince.

After many other classes they finally had flying class, James decided this was where he could show off a little. Madam Goldenrod had explained flying and such

"Now, who would like to try it?"

"I will" said James smirking, he pushed off, and flew right up in the air, doing some stunts he had learned at home.

"very nice Mr. Potter now please land now," James landed smoothly with ease winking at Lily, who only looked annoyed.

"Miss Evans, would you like to try."

"Fine," she pushed off and did do not as good as James did, but she did it.

"Nice Miss Evans, ok class dismissed"

James was walking in the hall leaving the latrine when bumped into… Severus Snape

"Watch ityou klutz of a Gryffindor"

"I would, but you were in my path,"

Meanwhile Sirius was having cousin trouble:

"Narcissa! What are you doing?"

"Owling your parents telling them you have been sorted into Gryffindor!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You should be in Slytherin like the rest of the Blacks! But you, you, are a blood traitor!"

"Narcissa, be reasonable, you can't-"

"I can and I will!"

"Who have you been hanging out with?"

" None of your business, maybe you'll see me with them!"  
Then James is attempting to talk to Lily

"Hey Lily-flower, did it hurt when you fell?"

"Excuse me?"

"When you fell you know from heaven because you look like an Angel."

"Very flattering Potter, please leave me alone, you are such an arrogant show-off!" Lily stormed off

"What did I do now! Why me! Why is this so hard!"

"Hey James," said Sirius in a soft tone at the Great Hall

"Hey," said James in the same tone

"Where's Remus?"

"I don't know, so what happened to you?"

"Narcissa is so annoying! She's owling my parents telling them I had been sorted into Gryffindor, my parents will be so mad, they might disown me."

"Gee, wow, that sounds a lot worse than what happened to me, my parents would never do that- I think, my problem was Evans,"

"What did you say,"

"I called her Lily- flower, which I think suits her and is nice, and I did the Angel falling out of heaven pick- up line."

"What did _she_ do?"

" Well, she said it was flattering and told me to leave her alone and called me an arrogant show-off."

"Harsh,"

"Yeah and to add to that, I have a new enemy, Severus Snape- I'd like to call him Snivelus Snape! That suits him better!"

"What did he do,"

"I was leaving the latrine when he bumped in to me then he called me a klutz."

"Ok,"

"Hey guys!" said Peter

"What Peter?" asked James and Sirius in unison

"Well, hey, you guys don't look happy what's wrong?"

"Well to summarize it."

"I may be disowned,"

"Evans dissed me and I have a new enemy"

"ouch, where's Remus?"

"Beats me" said James

"I know where could he be?"

"Maybe Snivelus got him."

"Who's Snivelus?"

"My enemy,"

"Oh,"

"Oh no! He could be with Evans!"

"James don't jump to conclusions!" said Sirius

"To the library!" They got to the library, they heard Lily's voice,

"I can't believe Potter! He is such an arrogant prat and a show off! Did you see him Alice! Do all those stupid flips and stuff on the broom and winking at me! I first thought he was an idiot-, which he is but this no, I did not think that he was like this but now I do!"

"Wow, he must be well like you said what did he say?"

James couldn't take it he left for he knew Remus wasn't there anyway. Sirius and Peter followed, they found James in a nearby hall slouched down on the ground.

"Mate are you ok?" asked Sirius

"She doesn't like me,"

"It's ok, you just made a bad start, and you can win her over."

"I wish Remus were here."

"I know, where could he be?"

"Don't worry James you can do it! It just takes time!" said Peter

"Peter that's the smartest thing you've said since I met you." Said James

"Thank you,"

"Yeah don't give up now mate, you just made one mistake and you can learn from it, oh no, I'm starting to sound like Remus!"

"hee, hee, thanks for acting like him Sirius, ah, just look at that full moon out there, I guess there is hope I can get her, it may take all my 7 years in Hogwarts but I'll still do it!" said James rising

"That's the spirit James!"

"Yeah! Said Peter

"Let's keep looking for Remus,"

A/N: Ok I know there hasn't been much Lily in these chapters but there will be more. It's just a lot of fun writing about James and co. as you probably have guessed Remus is missing because he went off somewhere to transform into a werewolf. They find that out later and name their club and you know about that all ready keep the reviews coming in! I'm also going to recommend a story, it is called: Run Like The Devil Is After You by Naz in Black it is hilarious and deserves more reviews than it has it is awesome! Read her other fics too! They are also hilarious as well, you can find them on in my favorites lists or you can use the search engine your self if u want well, I gtg c' ya!


	4. Chapter 4 You know we won't stop!

A/N: Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! I am here to update and it will be a pretty funny chapter. Anyways here is the chapter I know Drucilla L.'s been waiting for so here it is!

Disclaimer: Sadly the Marauders are not mine and neither is Lily or her friends or anyone in the Harry Potter world.

Chapter 4: We are not going to stop ya know!

The next morning Remus tries to sneak back into his dorm unsuccessfully finding James Sirius and a sleeping Peter waiting for him.

"Remus whatever you middle name that starts with a 'J' (Thanks Drucilla!) Lupin!" said James

"Where have you been!" said Sirius

"Yeah," yawned Peter who just woke up

"Out,"

"Where! You were gone all night, I am very disappointed in you!" said James "Oh, no, I'm starting to sound like mother!"

"You all are- with an exception for Peter, my life is none of your business, so please quit trying to invade my privacy, I was gone for a personal matter!" Remus stormed out.

Remus ignored his friends except for Peter, even during breakfast.

"Reeeeeeeemuuuuuuuuussssssss! Oh Reeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmusssssssss!" Remus ignored James and continued eating

"Remus, you know that's enough of the silent treatment you know we are not going to leave you alone." Said Sirius. Remus picked up his books and left.

In Potions: passing notes (**Sirius's writing, **_James' writing, Remus's writing_** Peter's writing)**

_Hi Remus_

_Grr, Why are you passing notes in class?_

Your doing it 

_Sirius! Not you too!_

Yes me too, Slughorn is so weird, nice, and mean, it's crazy! 

_Remus why were you giving us the silent treatment at breakfast? And now you are passing notes with us?_

_I decided to let it go, you guys are too annoying, plus I was being stupid. As long as you guys don't do it again I'm cool._

Will it happen again? 

_Yes,_

_Oooooo, Remus it a bad boy! I like this Remus! I personally hate it, it's a long story, and well I have to do it_.

**Cool, Remus is forced to do bad!**

_I knew it, Remus is too good and smart for it, oh well you'll learn Rem, you'll learn _

_We are still friends right_?

**Duh! You are the best!**

_You get the best grades too so we can copy your homework!_

Hey! Whatever I'm going to listen to Slughorn now

**Oh come on! You can read three books on the subject anytime!** True,

"Ahem, Mr. Black, Potter and Lupin." Said Slughorn "What do tell are the uses of the unicorn horn?"

"Uhhh"

"Umm" Remus then explained the answer

"Hmm, 5 points to Gryffindor for Mr. Lupin, as for Mr.'s Black and Potter, detention" said Slughorn passing a detention slip to the two.

After class:

"Yes! Our first detention!" said Sirius

"I wonder what the detention record is" said James

"Bet we could break it?"

"I bet we could, it wouldn't hurt to try." Said James reading the slip:

DETENTION

CULPRIT(S): Sirius Black and James Potter

CRIME(S): Passing notes in class.

TIME OF DETENTION: 7:00 PM

PROFESSOR SUPERVISING: Horace Slughorn

PUNISHMENT: Cleaning the caldrons and arranging the potions in alphabetical order.

COMMENTS: DON'T DO IT AGAIN EVEN THOUGH YOU PROBABLY WON'T LISTEN TO A WORD OF THIS

SIGNED: _Horace Slughorn_

"He's right we most definitely won't follow his directions" said Sirius

"Look Evans!" cried James excitedly

"Go do your stuff then "

"Hey Evans wow it's bright in here, but there is no sun, it must be you that is so full of light."

"Go away Potter,"

"You know something Sweet Thing? Don't judge people before you get to know them"

"I didn't judge you at first, but I know you now and you are a show off, arrogant, proud, conceited prat and have the worst flirting skills known to mankind!"

"Evans give me a chance!"

"No! I'm sorry but your not my type so leave me alone!"

"You know I won't stop until I get you to go out with me Evans even if it takes all my seven years to do it!"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Potter, but that will never happen!" She then stormed off.

Charms: (_James' writing, **Lily's writing)**_

_Hi Evans,_

_**POTTER! WE ARE IN CLASS! KNOCK IT OFF!**_

_Ha! I knew it!_

_**Knew what?**_

_That you like me_

_**ARE YOU MAD! I JUST TOLD YOU FIVE MINUTES AGO THAT I WOULD NEVER LIKE YOU!**_

_Why are you writing back to me then?_

**_Shut up _**

_Come on answer the question _

**_I'm trying to pay attention _**

_Answer it you can do it_

**_GO AWAY!_**

_Your avoiding me, and plus you are on the other side of the room I can't 'Go Away'_

_**STOP IT!** _

_You know I won't_

_**You will or I will hex you so hard I'll-** _

_You don't know any hexes! _

**_Yes I do,_**

_No you don't! We aren't supposed to learn those yet!_

_**Yes I do, 2. I've been doing my reading, Ha! **_

_They seriously have books on those?_

_**Yes, you are just to dumb to notice, and I bet you can't find any the next time you go to the library which will be rare since you never touch books unless they are on a. Quiddich b. Lame dating tips**_

_Wow, you do know me _

_**I have my sources** _

_What? _

**_R-E-M-U-S-L-U-P-I-N try and guess that o dumb one_ **

_Hold on…._

_**I'm waiting…**_

…………

_**Figure it out yet?**_

_REMUS? Remus? I'm going to have a word with him!_

_**Why? What's wrong about telling someone about you?**_

_It's against our club rules_

_**You have a club?**_

_Still in the works we don't have a name yet,_

_**I have a name 'The Weirdo's'**_

_Funny,_

_**I know, I don't think you have rules in it yet either, you just made that fake rule up didn't you?**_

_You found me out darn!_

_**I told you I'm smart,**_

_Remus was right you are the academic type_

_**That's it, now LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

_That will never happen_

_**POTTER! –**_

"Miss, Evans why were you passing notes?" asked Flitwick

"Uhhh,"

"Detention, and you too Mr. Potter,"

_**I HATE YOU POTTER! YOU GAVE ME A DETENTION!**_

_I know isn't it cool? My second detention in a day! See? (Insert detention slip here) _DETENTION

CULPRIT(S): James Potter and Lily Evans

CRIME(S): Passing notes in class.

TIME OF DETENTION: 6:00 PM

PROFESSOR SUPERVISING: Flitwick

PUNISHMENT: Arranging the Charms books in Alphabetical order by Author, Title then date.

COMMENTS: Why Miss Evans? You are such a good student?

SIGNED: _Flitwick_

**_IT is horrible! Oh gosh, oh gosh I'm hyperventilating_**

_But detention is awesome! Me and Sirius are trying to break the record! Plus the even better part is that it's just you and me!_

**_Someone kill me now! Good class is over, now I get away from YOU!_** _Evans?_

_Evans?_

_You there?_

_Drat! Well, if you are reading, see you in detention_! 

A/N: Hey there! Next chapter will be detention! Oooooo I bet you are all wondering what Lily will do to James in their first detention together! Well, I'd like to see if we could make it to 22 reviews before I update? Can we? Come on you can do it, yes you can, please! Well, if I can get over that amount of reviews I will most certainly update, and if you guys beg enough I'll update, well pretty much if you review a lot I'll update. In the mean time you can r&r m other fics Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Detention and Marauder fun!

A/N: Like I said I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here it is… Detention! Oooooo Lily is going to make James pay!  
Disclaimer: Ok, now how many times must we go through this fanfiction? I mean seriously every one knows Harry Potter belongs to me, oops! My bad I mean sadly to J.K. Rowling! Hey J.K.R! If you are reading this out there can we maybe pair up if you know what I mean? I'll write Lily and James series and you can publish book 7 and you know we could both be filthy rich and I won't need to write here but I like to so I might anyway? You can consider it,

Chapter 5: Detentions and Marauder fun!

"James! You got detention with Evans! Smart move man! A full hour with Evans!" said Sirius

"I know! Gee, I better put on my good cologne"

"Now, do you want any advice?"

"Sure,"

'Ok, you and her are going to be alone because the professor never stays, except check every once in awhile right?"

'Right,"

"That is the perfect time to make your move, ok, now when your alphabetizing those books and stuff, help her out if she's about to pick up a heavy book, pick it up for her, be a gentleman! And when the time is right, er (Sirius is in deep thought he wants to help James but it is always funny to see Lily hurt him literally) put an arm around her and kiss her cheek"

"Isn't that going a little fast?"

"Maybe, a tad, forget the arm thing then, talk about school, she's the academic type 'member?"

"Yeah, "

"And remember, if you ever get over your crush on her, there is always other girls who would love to be your girlfriend"

"I know, it's the same with you too"

"Yeah, they all think I'm cute, it's just natural"

"Your 11"

"So? You are too."

"True, are we falling off subject?"

"I have no more advice for now. Just remember, you have detention with me after detention with Evans so you have to tell me every detail understand?"

"Yes,"

"Good, now go put on your cologne and head out to detention"

"Ok"

"Someone kill me, in ten minutes I have detention with Potter, a full hour with Potter!"

"I sympathize you as well as envy you at the same time. Potter is really cute," said Emmiline

"He is not cute he is so argh!"

"Potter is cute but Sirius is cuter," said Amelia

"I like Frank Longbottom" said Alice

"Remus isn't bad either," said Emmiline

"Yeah,"

"But, Sirius is still very cute" said Emmiline

"I HATE POTTER! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? YOU KEEP FALLING OFF SUBJECT!"

"Sorry lils, when you start talking about those guys, we can get carried away, speaking of which Peter isn't bad either, a little plump but he seems sweet," said Amelia

"Yeah, and slightly stupid," said Emmiline,

"True" Lily just growled and left, she did not want to get another detention for being late for detention.

"Hey Evans!"

"Potter, I hate you!"

"That's the understatement of the century"

"I know let's just get this over with"

"Hello, Mr. Potter Miss Evans, you know what to do so I'll leave you to it, I'll be checking on you every now and then so hand over your wands please, and get started" said Flitwick Lily shrugged and picked up a large book,

"Here I'll get that for you"

"For your information Potter, I can handle it myself so leave me alone."

"If you say so," James then sat at a desk and propped his legs up and studied his nails, which was quite a boring task for him.

"Hey! That does not mean you get to stand there and be lazy! Get off your lazy arse and get to work!"

"Evans? I'm surprised you use language! And you told me to let you do it your self"

"That is not what I meant!"

"Well then be more specific in the future Lily-flower!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Why not? It suits you quite well, although, maybe 'hot tempered chic' may be better."

"You are not funny, now help me out!"

"Out of what?"

"ARGH!" Lily then slapped James

"You did not just slap me!"

"Yes, I did, so are you going to work now or not?"

"…"

"Are you trying to think of a come back? You don't know any do you?"

"…"

"Well then since you aren't making any answers at the moment, why don't you pick up these books and put them away"

"No,"

"ARGH! DO IT NOW! THIS DETENTIONIS ALL YOUR FAULT AND YOU WILL PARTICIPATE BECAUSE YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE PUNISHED NOT ME!" She said raising her fist,

"Ok," Soon when Lily realized James meant it she soon got to work with him as well,

"So, I know you like reading"

"That must have been hard to figure out"

"Uh-huh, well anyways what's your favorite subject?"

"I don't know I'd have to say… Either Transfiguration or Charms"

"I love DADA"

"Yeah, it's ok,"

"Which class do you hate?"

"Divination"

"Me too, and Potions"

"What's wrong with Potions?"

"Snivelus's favorite class and Slughorn is plain weird. And I have detention with him supervising tonight after this"

"I'm not surprised,"

"Hey! I resent that! Although it is true, me and Sirius are trying to break the detention record, by the way do you know what it is?"

"No, I haven't gotten to that part in Hogwarts: A History yet, I can't believe I'm being civil with you"

"I like it"

"I knew that!"

"You know Evans maybe we should be friends you know," he said trying to kiss her cheek although he did not successfully do so instead, Lily's hand went in contact with his face

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN POTTER! A. Because we are 11 B. I don't like you so knock it off!"

"All right, but I'm telling you this Evans, I'll get you yet" Said James winking at her and leaving for it was time for detention with Sirius.

"Hey James!"

"Hey!"

"Let's get to work, Slughorn already gave me directions, and he's watching us while grading papers. So how did it go?"

"Remind me to never take advice from you again"

"Why?"

"Well, let's see, I tried to help her, but she told me to back off, so I sat down then she got mad and slapped me, I talked about school which was hard for me to do, which got her to be civil with for awhile, I tried to kiss her like you said then she got mad again and slapped me again and she has very good aim with her hands and my cheeks are swelling up because it!"

"Awe come on James! You know I don't know Lily that well and we can learn from our mistakes and now since from this experience I can give you even better advice which actually may work."

"Why do I always believe in you!"

"Cause I'm your best friend."

"True, but Remus is a good friend too, a little secretive but has never so far gotten me beaten up by Evans"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding! Nothing will ruin our friendship mate, I was just playing with you!"

"Oh, well, let's finish these caldrons and get out of here and plan more stuff for our club!" They quickly finished and were able to leave so they met up with Remus and Peter in their dorm.

"Ok, so, we really need a name for our club" said Remus

"Um how's Sirius is the Best?"

"Be serious Sirius!" said Remus  
"But I am serious!"

"We know you are Sirius, Sirius, but please be serious!" said James starting to laugh

"I AM SERIOUS AND SIRIUS OK!"

"Ok, well, Sirius, your name won't work," said James

"Well, we could look around in name books and stuff," suggested Remus

"Good idea" They found some books on names and began to read, and read, and read, and read.

"Hey look at this!" said Remus, reading a dictionary, "This seems like us, how about 'The Marauders' for a name? Here it means from this muggle dictionary call Webster's that Marauder means: A person who roams around attacking or plundering, from what it sounds like we are using this club for pranking and stuff so I think it's a good idea"

"Yeah,"

"I like it"

"Sounds good to me"

"The Marauders it is then"

A/N: I know that they don't have their club till second year but I can't help it I love calling them the Marauders it's so much fun! You'll have to agree, anyways, please keep reviewing! I love to hear from you!


	6. Chapter 6 WE HAVE A SIRIUS SITUATION!

A/N: Hey! I'm Sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, I had a dance recital, one of you asked how long they have been in Hogwarts, it's only been a week or two maybe a month, they are also in their first year, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter six: WE HAVE A SIRIUS SITUATION OVER HERE!

Remus, James and Peter were sleeping soundly while Sirius was doing his morning rituals (yes folks even as an 11 year old he was obsessed with his hair) it was about 6:00 AM, since it was a school day to Sirius's dismay he had to get up extra early. On weekends he prefers to sleep a little more, say 4-5 hours later, then he eats and pulls pranks the rest of the day.

"Snore" snored Peter it was obvious Peter was having a dream that is not describable

"Mmmm" mumbled Remus he must be dreaming about getting and O on his Transfiguration exam that day.

"Haaaaaaaa" sighed James; it was obvious he was dreaming about Lily (gasp! Big surprise huh?)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sirius, no he was not having a nightmare, for he was already awake anyway. James and Remus sat up instantly, James's hair was more ruffled than usual and Remus's hair was looking a lot like James's, Peter was still sleeping, who James and Remus envied at the moment.

"Sirius what's wrong?" Yawned James rubbing his droopy now blood shot eyes, Remus nodded

"THE WORST!"

"Like what? Failing the O.W.L.'s?" Asked Remus

"WORSE THAN THAT!" said Sirius running into the room in a panic with his hair a mess, and started to look under his bed.

"Sirius it can't be that bad," said James

"YES IT IS!" Said Sirius looking up and crawling on the floor

"Loose something?" said Remus

"YES!"

"What, a galleon?" asked James

"NO! MY COMB!"

"Your comb?"

"Whoa, whoa, Sirius, mate you woke us up at six AM because you lost you _comb_? I'm going to bed!" Said James falling back on his pillow.

"Me too,"

"Oh no you don't! Your helping me find it!"

"Go back to bed Sirius!" said Remus

"Fine then!" Sirius jumped on Remus's bed

"OUCH! SIRIUS! YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN SOMETHING!"

"Well, your awake aren't you?"

"Well, that's not the point!"

"You ok Remus?" asked James lifting an eyelid.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Hey Jamesie! Want to end up like Rem over here?"

"No!"

"Wake up then!"

"No!"

"Fine then!" Sirius prepared to jump,

"OK! OK! I'm up!"

"Good, now help me find it!"

"Fine!" said Remus. The boys looked under all the beds, and with Sirius's other hair products. While they were looking Remus and James were silently planning ways to kill Sirius.

"Where was the last place you left it?" asked Remus

"Um, I had it in it's holder, right there, it's the gold thing that has the label: _Sirius Black's Best comb out of the ten he has: Mr. Noknots, DO NOT TOUCH!_ "

"Oh that thing," said James, "It's not there"

"Wait, you have _ten_ other combs? Why bother looking for this one then?"

"This comb is THE comb! The only one that works!

"I know that! That's how I found out it was lost you idiot!" After some more looking Sirius was going to jump to conclusions, seriously (I had to put that there! I admit it I'm obsessed with Sirius Black!)

"IT'S STOLEN!" Sirius broke down crying. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"He's psychotic," muttered Remus to James

"What are we going to do about him?" James muttered back

"He's still our friend,"

"Yea, me and Sirius are like brothers, we care about our hair, but it's not my fault Sirius needs a comb, I got natural hair ruffle-ness beauty" Remus rolled his eyes, it was quite amusing to be friends with those two, it gives him something to do- to keep them in check and to keep them from getting expelled.

"Who would want to steal a comb Sirius?" asked James

"Snivelus?" sobbed Sirius

"Good point!"

"How could he get in here anyway?" asked Remus

"He's Slytherin, he's got ways!" said James, "And we will get revenge won't we Sirius?"

"Yes! Know any good hexes Rem?"

"I do but I'm not telling."

"Yes you will," said James

"No I won't"

"Yes you will,"

"No I won't"

"Yes you will"

" No I won't"

"Yes you will" Now while James was arguing with Remus, Sirius decided to poke Remus to help persuade him

"No I won't Ow!"

"Yes you will!"

"Poke!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"Poke!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"Poke!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"Poke!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"Poke!"

"No I won't!" Then Peter woke up,

"What the heck are you guys doing your acting like idiots!" For the first time the idiot is not Peter.

"Uh,"

"Snivelus stole my comb!"

"And Remus won't tell us a hex!"

"Ok," said Peter "Remus come on give to them you know they are not going to stop"

"True, but I can't, Snivelus did not steal the comb!"

"Yes he did! _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Sirius levitated Remus, but Remus fell to the ground anyway getting a bump on his behind.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Rem, the spell didn't work for some reason!"

"That levitating charm doesn't work on people, they are too heavy! The other one that will work is Levicorpus (I think that's right)!"

"Thanks Rem! _Levicorpus_!"

"Hey!" said Remus getting lifted into the air again "Fine I'll tell you! But you can't hex Snivelus yet! (Insert hex here:) "

"Thanks Remus!" said James and Sirius and James left leaving Remus still in the air.

"Hey! You got to let me down! I don't have my wand! Peter, a little help!"

"I don't know the counter curse Remus"

"It's (counter curse I forgot)"

"Ok, er, _counter curse the author forgot"_ Remus sighed in relief since Peter got it right which was a first. Remus ran out of the room, luckily James and Sirius have not found Snape yet. Instead they have another plan for him. They decided to put up signs with pictures of the comb. Remus couldn't help but laugh a little. Lily walked up to the sign Remus was looking at:

LOST: A COMB

REWARD: 5 Galleons and 5 chocolate frogs.

IF FOUND PLEASE CONTACT SIRIUS BLACK YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS Then there was a picture of Sirius holding his comb the day he got it at Christmas.

"Black lost his comb? This is priceless Remus"

"I know Lily, but I'm helping him find it."

"That's nice but all of this for a comb?"

"Sirius has mental problems, I know," he said hugging his sore ribs "He also won't leave you alone"

"Oh, well good luck I'll look out for it."

"Thanks."

Snape also found a sign, dun, dun, dun. Luckily for him he had a comb that looked like that hey a guy would do anything for money and candy right? He gathered Lucius Malfoy Narcissa, and Bellatrix and Crabbe and Goyle, and told them of his plan. Snape got the comb and they went to find Sirius.

"Black! Missing something?" asked Severus twirling the comb with his fingers

"Maybe, lemme see that comb."

"The money and candy first."

"I got it right here" said James Sirius snatched the comb

"This isn't my comb"

"Yes it is, it looks just like the one in your picture!"

"_My_ comb has my name on it! This has no name!"

"Hand over the reward!" said Lucius

"No, this is not my comb,"

"Cousin, I suggest you hand it over for your sake," said Narcissa

"I can't," Crabbe and Goyle moved forward and snatched the reward from James grasp. Severus smirked he wasn't done yet.

"_Levicorpus!"_ said Severus James and Sirius were helpless; they could not get their wands for they fell out of their pockets as they flew into the air.

"_Giggles!_"

"_Twitchio!_"

"_Levicorpus!_" Severus, Narcissa, Lucius Bellatrix and Crabbe and Goyle all were laughing for Remus threw a tickling charm at all of them and Lily threw a hex that gave them bunny noses and Peter proudly levitated them. Remus brought James and Sirius down. And a seventh year who saw it all but couldn't act in time, summoned the reward and gave it back to Sirius.

"Thanks Remus!" said Sirius,

"Hey what are friends for?"

"Hey Evans, thanks, I guess you do like me huh?" said James

"Potter, I only did that because it's not fun to watch people get killed by Slytherins, I was just there at the time."

"Do we have to release them?" asked Peter peering at the Slytherins still being tickled mercilessly with the charm.

"We should, or we'll get detention." Said Remus

"But we want a detention!" said Sirius and James in unison

"Uh- huh, but we don't" said Lily,

"They'll kill us if we release them!" said Sirius

"Well, we should make a run for it then" said Lily raising her wand to release them. When she did it, the five Gryffindor's were halfway to the common room. They finally got in panting and happy those Slytherins did not know the password.

"Get off of me Potter!" Unfortunately for Lily she and James fell in common room on top of each other.

"Fine Evans but you just missed a rare opportunity"

"Your sick!" she said brushing herself. But she did kind of like it, but she pushed it out of her mind. She's 11 she's too young to be thinking of these things she thought. Then Frank Longbottom came running down from the boy's dorm.

"Sirius! Sirius! I found your comb!"

"You did? Where!" said Sirius taking the comb seeing his name on the comb handle.

"Well, this morning you were brushing your teeth and combing your hair at the same time and when you spat out your toothpaste the comb fell out of your hair then you flipped and couldn't find it, so I picked it up off the floor so no one would kick it or damage it so no one would find it. And then I went to give it to you but you were gone."

"See Sirius!" said Remus "It was in your _hair_ the whole time it just fell off, gosh!"

"Here Frank, here's the reward" said James

"You don't have too."

"We were idiots Frank take It." said Sirius

"Ok," Remus was still planning how to kill Sirius for the rude awakening for nothing. James was too, but Remus and James could only tickle the boy senseless for it.

Lily rolled her eyes and went to chat with Alice.

A/N: Funny wasn't it? I just had to put that in there! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7 A Howler From Mum

A/N: Hey! I've finally updated! Thank you to those who reviewed! Just to let you know I'm going on vacation with no Internet access from the 10th to the 17th. I'll be sure to update again when I return home! Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K.R. So I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 7: Howler from Mom

"Ahh…." Said Sirius waking up from a good nights sleep "its Saturday, my favorite day!"

"Yeah," yawned James "A day full of pranks and fun."

"A day of rest" mumbled Remus, hiding his eyes from the sun shining through the curtain. Peter was still snoring soundly.

"Jamesie, I think this is going to be a great day, I have a feeling of it!"

"Come on Sirius let's head down, a good day of pranks always starts with a good breakfast!"

"You read my mind!" said Sirius, "You psychic! You have the inner eye! Professor Twit will love you! You should ask her out, she's young!"

"EWE! Bad mental image Sirius! NO I do not have the inner eye! That's fake! If anyone was psychic they would not be predicting everyone's death! That's too disturbing!"

"I know I was kidding." The two boys skipped to the common room just as Lily was entering it.

"Hey Evans!" said James skipping over to her

"What Potter, my weekend is now spoiled."

"Oh, that's not good, what happened? Did you get a howler from an angry mother?"

"I'm muggleborn Potter, my parents don't use howlers, my weekend is messed up because of your pure existence in my life!" and with that she took off.

"She loves me" said James "She's just still too stubborn to notice it…. she'll come around…eventually" Sirius rolled his eyes and dragged James to the Great Hall so Sirius could satisfy his hungry appetite. Soon Remus and Peter joined them

"Morin Emus!" said Sirius with his mouth stuffed with eggs

"Ello Emus an Eter" said James stuffing oatmeal down his throat

"Good morning to you too" said Remus a little disturbed seeing chewed up food in his companions mouths.

"Hi," said Peter taking a seat.

"So," said Sirius swallowing his food "Whom should we prank on this fine day?"

"Hmm, Slytherins are a good idea," said James "It's my turn to hex Snivelus,"

"It is?" said Sirius "I though it was my turn!"

"You did it yesterday Sirius," said Remus sipping some juice.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! That was good!"

"Yep, I finally found a good book on hexes, took me forever though, it was so quiet and boring in the library that I kept falling asleep, so I tried to hex someone and then I luckily got a detention, although it seems more fun when your not caught- until later then get a detention."

"I'd love to figure out how your mind works James" said Remus

"Well if you took it apart I'd be dead, so I'm afraid since I'm not going to give my life and mind for your investigations I'm afraid you'll never know."

"Sarcasm, James, Sarcasm" said Remus

"Whatever, oh look, it's time for my breakfast flirting with Evans!" said James happily "I need a mirror Sirius," Sirius handed James his pocket mirror and James ruffled his hair and put on a 'dazzling' smirk and waltzed over to where Lily was sitting.

"Morning my precious flower how are you this fine morning?" asked James smiling,

"I was fine, until came over here."

"Oh, I'm sorry I must be blocking your light so you can't read you Daily Prophet, here I'll move a little bit so you can have your light and I'll enjoy seeing your fiery hair shine in the light." He moved a few inches. Lily was glaring at him, obviously he was ignoring her fact that she wanted him to go away or he was just too dumb to catch her hint,

"How's this?"

"No, still feel awful." He moved a few more inches

"Now?"

"No," He moved a few more inches

"Now?"

"No,"

"Hmm, you have a lot of light… Maybe you are coming down with something," he said and he placed his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever, she brushed it away,

"You're feeling a little hot, but since you had an itch when you moved my hand I couldn't quite tell-"

"Look Potter! The only reason I'm not having a fine morning is because of you! EVERY DAY you come over her a harass me and I'm tired of it! Now leave!" Lily was steaming mad, as she pointed her hand in the direction of the door.

"You must have a fever, I suggest going to the Hospital Wing and I'll leave so I don't catch what ever you have or else we'll both be in the hospital wing instead of enjoying this lovely day so that would not be any good because I would not be able to visit you and tell you of al the nice things that happened today so get well soon!" He trotted off to his friends, Lily sat back in her chair, man he was annoying.

"You know Emmiline? When I come here to be free of Petunia and to have time to myself here he comes along so now I'm just where I was when I was home, except this mess I'm in now is far more annoying, at least now Petunia ignores my existence like I was an evil curse, but Potter, is like a magnet that won't go away no matter if I turn him around in the direction that's supposed to make a magnet repel he just sticks there! He's given me a pet name for crying out loud!" complained Lily

"Well," said Emmiline, "It's obvious he likes you, why don't you give him a chance?"

"I did, I talked to him politely got acquainted, he acted like a prat like he does now, and I don't like him and that's that!"

"Well, maybe you didn't give him a big enough chance," reasoned Alice joining in on the conversation.

"I may give him another chance, if he decides to change," said Lily,

"Well, to be honest, go ahead and take your time" said Amelia "It is definitely entertaining to watch you two fight, although he doesn't fight back much, but I have a feeling he might, "

"Plus if you guys ever did get together, it would go down in history, the most unlikely couple to get together!" said Emmiline

"I don't' care about that," said Lily "The only person I'd even dream of dating in the next year or two, is possibly Remus or maybe that Ravenclaw over there."

"Why in a year or two?"

"I think that eleven is too young of an age to date, plus I don't think I'm ready, I'd much like to focus on my studies a little more." Said Lily standing up and walking out

"Lils! Where are you going!" called Alice

"The library! Where else?" said Lily over her shoulder,

"Ok, guys that sounds like a plan" said Sirius, " In a half hour we execute our first plan to destroy the Slytherin Common room!"

"It's simple yet brilliant!" said James

"Yes," agreed Remus, "But I'm only a part of this because Slytherins have been treating you and James very bad lately- like the comb incident"

"Don't remind me…" said Sirius

"Let's go get my cloak" said James rising, the others agreed and the boys headed to the Gryffindor Tower to get their necessary supplies.

"Do you have it ready yet Sirius?" called James who finally found his cloak

"No, I'm trying to pick out a few colorful words for this thing, "

"Whoa there Sirius," said Remus in alarm, in about ten more minutes they were ready,

"Ok, let's put on the cloak."

"Peter how did you get in here!" said Sirius

"Like everyone else," said Peter

"But-"

"Let him stay Sirius we need all the help we can get," said Remus, Sirius sighed and all four of them went down the hall and followed some Slytherins who were going to go outside but they needed a few things first.

"Is the cloak covering our feet?"

"I think so, Ow! Peter!"

"Sorry, I didn't see your foot,"

"Sure."

"Shh, they could hear us,"

"They are at the portrait," the four boys waddled over while they heard the Slytherins say the password and they entered after the Slytherins.

The Slytherins went up to their dorms while the four boys remained motionless in the Slytherin common room. Soon the Slytherins came back down and left. Now the entire Slytherin Dorms were empty. Perfect. The boys took off the cloak and headed up to the boys dorms. They collected all the underwear and hung them all up in the common room, and then they dyed all the school robes hot pink and made the ties Gryffindor colors. Then they went to the common room and made the Slytherin flags Gryffindor ones, and Sirius put up a banner that said 'Slytherins Suck, Gryffindors Great!' and is had moving pictures of Gryffindors celebrating and Slytherins sulking. They attempted to climb the stairs to the girls dorm, after many attempts they made it, except for Peter, he had butter fingers, and took some of the girls underwear, Sirius fell in love with some thongs he found in the seventh years dorm and James thankfully informed Sirius that they belonged to a Slytherin and they were green, Sirius then felt disgusted that he touched a Slytherins thong, and threw it at Peter who hung them up in the Common room. Then they make robes in the girls, similar to the boys and slid down the stairs in an uncomfortable pile put on the cloak and left, awaiting the Slytherins surprise. They took off the cloak for it was lunch time so they had a celebratory meal and when all the Slytherins went in their dorm to put their outdoor stuff away so they could eat lunch they had a surprise,

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Every one could hear their shrieks. The four boys smiled they had victory, and so far no one knew it was them –for now, they continued eating, then the post came in. Sirius got a red envelope.

It was a howler,

"It's from Mom I know it," said Sirius

"She can't be that bad Sirius." Said James

"Well I might as well get it over with," Sirius opened it

SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DID YOU GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT HAT! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE YOUR FAMILY AND NOT BE CUNNING AND AMBITIOUS LIKE THE REST OF YOUR NOBLE FAMILY YOU PIECE OF WHITE TRASH! OH WAIT A MINUTE… WHATS THAT? OH, YOUR FATHER SAYS THAT THERE IS A CHANCE YOUR BRAVERY MIGHT BE USEFUL IN YOUR FUTURE (hint, Deatheater) SO YOU HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT THIS TIME YOUNG MAN! AT LEAST YOU HAVE PURE BLOOD FRIENDS YOU COUSIN NARCISSA SAYS YOUR BEST FRIENDS WITH A POTTER… I DON'T KNOW THEM WELL, BUT I THINK THEY ARE OK (if only she knew the Potters were blood traitors) ANYWAYS I HAVE TO GO KREACHER IS MUMBLING ABOUT SOMETHING I DON'T LIKE THE SOUND OF! LEARN WELL AND MAYBE YOU'LL TURN OUT LIKE US AFTER ALL, REMEMBER DON'T LISTEN TO YOUR NIT WIT OF A SO CALLED COUSIN ANDROMEDA! IT'S A GOOD THING SHE'S DISOWNED; SHE WAS A DISGRACE MARRYING THAT TONKS FELLOW! BYE! Then the howler shriveled up, everyone in the great hall was silent. James mouth was open with whatever he was eating hanging out

"I guess she is that bad," said James

"Yeah, I'd love to be disowned from this family, they treat me like trash and the only reason I'm staying in this family at the moment I have no where to go, except maybe with Andromeda, but I have no clue where she is."  
"Please tell me there is someone in your family that likes you,"

"Just Andromeda, when I was 6 she got married to this Tonks person, I was the only one of her family at the wedding- they eloped, and I was the ring bearer. No one knows I was there though, the last I heard from her was that she has a baby girl, Nympha- something (if I did my math right Tonks should be two or three now) anyways it doesn't matter,"

"Black, how do you get disowned?" asked Lily listening in, she felt very sorry for Sirius now.

"Well, they make it really embarrassing, I was still very little when Andromeda got disowned but, what they do is have every one in the family come over, and the one disowned has all of their things packed and, they stand in the middle, and then your names gets exploded off of the family tapestry, so you are no longer a Black, when that's done you get pushed and shoved and thrown out the door, never to be seen by that family again. It's a custom Purebloods use,"

"That's terrible," said Lily,

"Yeah, but I won't be embarrassed of it happens to me. I hate this family,"  
"Well, Sirius if you get disowned you know how to contact me, my Mum would love to take you in. She's one of the nicest people on the planet, next to the Weasleys."

"Thanks James,"

Lily went to her room, she felt a little touched from what James said; maybe he was very nice after all underneath the prat of himself he seems to be. She shook it from her mind, just because he was nice to his friend does not mean he won't be the same to others, she decided to write this nice thing down in her diary, and if she had enough nice things like that she _may _give him another chance.

_From the Diary of Lily Evans,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Potter did his morning flirting routine, and apparently pulled a prank on the Slytherins, (yes Potter I know,) why did I write that? It's not like Potter would ever read this, silly me, and acting like the prat he is, but he did something surprisingly good today, Black received a Howler from his mother, it's so sad he has a terrible family and he could be thrown out, disowned, shunned by his whole family. Potter told Black that there was always room in his home if he ever did get thrown out. That was very sweet, I'll tell you what diary, if Potter does 1,001 good deed- I mean really good, I'll give him a second chance. _

_The Good Deeds of James Potter_

_Helping Black during a real tough time, _

_It's short I know, but it may get longer….it may,_

_Love,_

_Lily Evans_ Lily closed her diary and picked up a book and read for the rest of the evening.

Little did everyone know that Narcissa had heard the conversation and during this time she was writing a letter to owl to Sirius's Mom, but she wrote not to send back another howler, it would be better if Sirius was surprised when he got home for the break. Narcissa set it on her bedside table and went to retrieve her underwear off of the ceiling when no one was in the common room, she would send the letter in the morning.

A/N: This was longer than I planned! I hope you liked it! Please review! I'll be so happy if I find a lot of reviews in my inbox when I come home from vacation! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8 The First Hogsmeade Trip

A/N: Hello again! I was thinking… How many more chapters should I add? This fic is the start of a 7 book series (one fic per year of Lily and James's years at Hogwarts), so how many more chapters should I add? Please let me know! Just give me an idea of how long you can see this fic going, while you think about it, enjoy chapter 8!

Disclaimer: Not mine,

Chapter 8: The first Hogsmeade trip of the year.

"WAKE UP!" Yelled Sirius jumping up and down the room, Remus lifted an eyelid,

"Sirius, it's _Saturday_ it's a day of rest – along with Sunday – did you know that some people think it's Saturday for a day of rest? It's really Sunday, because it was the seventh day of creation-"

"Remus, just wake up!"

"No, I just #yawn# thought you wanted to know that," Remus settled back onto his pillow,

"Peter! PETER! GET UP! It's a big day! A day full of food, and fun – and cheese!"

"CHEESE!" Peter sat straight up

"At least someone is cooperating this morning, YO JAMES! WAKEY WAKEY!"

"Go away," James muttered into his pillow.

"Oh, well be that way! Today is not just any Saturday you know!" James and Remus slowly opened their eyes,

"It's a day where we can replenish our candy-" James and Remus lifted their heads,

"And Chocolate!" Remus sat up, with James rising a little slower,

"And Dung Bombs!" James and Remus were struggling to take the temptation of fully getting out of bed, they were slowly swinging a leg over the edge of the bed…

"And Quiddich!"

"Quiddich! I can't take it any more I'm up!" said James, leaping out of bed.

"Yes! I win again!" Said Remus, "I'm the last one up! I'm getting stronger at taking Sirius's temptations!"

"That stinks, a few weeks ago you guys would be up in a heart beat if I mention chocolate,"

"Yeah, well I'm getting close Remus, be careful, next week we should be tied."

"Who cares?" said Sirius, "Today really is a special Saturday, it's the Hogsmeade trip!"

"What!" exclaimed Remus leaping a foot in the air off the bed and onto the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said James picking up random clothes off of the floor and throwing them on.

"That's not important now! Do you have the forged signatures on the permission slips?"

"Right here!" said James holding up a piece of parchment,

"Ditto," said Remus,

"I do too," said Peter, " But I spilled some mustard on it, so you can't see the whole signature…"

"Close enough," said Sirius holding up his own piece of parchment, "Let's get out of here!" The four boys headed out of the dorms and into the courtyard, where kids third year and up were handing slips to McGonagall. Since Sirius was the tallest, he handed the slips to the Professor,

"I'm sorry, but you four boys can't go, you're not in third year yet," said McGonagall,

"But!" said Sirius,

" No but's, now go back inside," The four boys sadly went back inside, where poor Peter started crying,

"Awe, Pete, it's ok, it'll be… 1,095 days til' we can go," said Remus attempting to comfort Peter,

"But #sniff# I really wanted to go,"

"Well," chimed in Sirius, " we really wanted to go too, so you're not alone,"

"I think I'm better now,"

"Ok," said James, "let's find something to do in the dorm,"

The others agreed and so ten minutes later, they were in the dorm and Remus was doing home work, Peter was playing Exploding Snap against himself with was hard to do, James was carelessly throwing a Snitch up and down, and Sirius was polishing his comb, Mr. Noknots. Suddenly, James missed the snitch, it started flying around the room, it knocked over Remus's ink well, and bounced on one of Peter's cards making it explode, and hit Sirius's comb,

"My Homework!"

"My Snitch!"

"My finger!"

"Mr. Noknots! You smudged Mr. Noknots! " James finally caught the snitch,

"Sorry guys," James put the snitch away

"James, I worked so hard on polishing Mr. Noknots, and what do you do? That stupid snitch makes a mess of it!"

"Sorry Sirius, Man I'm so stupid!"

"Finally you agree with me!" said Sirius,

"No! I mean we could have stowed away to Hogsmeade with my cloak!" James dived into his trunk searching for his prized cloak,

"Do you think we can still make it?" asked Peter,

"I don't know," said Remus,

"I found it!" said James holding up the silvery fabric of the cloak.

"Let's go then!" said Sirius walking out the door.

The four boys walked around the empty halls of Hogwarts,

"You know," said Sirius, "Hogwarts feels creepy empty,"

"Well, it's not," said Remus, "there are the pictures,"

"That's what freaks me out,"

"Come on guys!" said James, "Whoa!"

"James you alright?" asked Sirius,

"I'm ok, I just tripped – Hey, what's this?" James saw a crack in the wall, "It's a secret passage way, here help me move this," The four boys opened the portrait – apparently it wasn't password protected, they were glad the portrait was only of an empty store – a boring picture, but at least it didn't have a bickering character in it.

"I wonder where it goes," said Peter,

"Let's find out," said James stepping inside, "Come on guys, this is the coolest thing that's happened today!" The other shrugged and followed James inside; Sirius shut the door behind them

"Just so no one follows us," he explained,

"Lumos," said James, his wand lit up was he led the way. After about ten minutes, they were starting to get impatient,

"Are we there yet?" asked Peter,

"I don't know," said James, "I would know if I knew where this was going to!"

"What's that smell?" asked Remus, James sniffed his shirt,

"Um, I think I accidentally put on Peter's shirt this morning,"

"Ewe! James! Why can't you watch what you're wearing!" Cried Sirius,

"What else _am_ I wearing?" James shined his wand on his clothes,

"James, those are my shoes, " said Remus,

"Those are my socks," added Peter,

"Ewe!" said Sirius, "James you're wearing _my_ pants! How could you!"

"Oh, that's why they're too long," said James "Is there _something_ I'm wearing that's mine?" He looked down his pants, "Thank heaven the underwear I'm wearing is mine!"

"Don't go there!" pleaded Remus "James, how many times have we told you to quit taking you're clothes from the floor?"

"Probably a million, but I never listen, though, from the smell of this shirt, I think I should…"

"Well, I'm never going to wear those pant ever again!"

"Sirius they'll get washed! And you always wear these pants!"

"Do not!"

"Do too, I saw them on you seven times in a row!"

"Fine! They are my favorite pants – but I'll ask the house elves to wash it twice,"

"I wonder if they'll wash Peter's laundry twice…" James muttered softly

"Hey! Look a ladder!" cried Peter, the four of them rushed towards it, James climbed up and pushed open the trap door a few inches,

"Hey! It's the cellar of Honeydukes!"

"We're in Hogsmeade?" asked Sirius

"We now have our own secret way to get to Hogsmeade any time we want!"

"Yes!" The boys carefully climbed out of the tunnel and snuck out of Honeydukes – after they bought a lot of candy, thankfully no one noticed.

"Next stop Zonko's!" said Sirius

"Yes!" They stopped by and threw a lot of dung bombs and all kinds of stuff onto the counter – these guys are pretty big shoppers – at least they're quick since they know what they want. Then they headed towards the Quiddich store and bought a couple of Quiddich books, and Remus had to stop by Flourish and Blotts (is that is Diagon Alley? I forgot, if so then they stopped by a random bookstore) where he bought a pile of books then they snuck back into Honeydukes and down into the tunnel and back into Hogwarts,

"This is so cool!" said Sirius, sucking on a rainbow lollypop, James was eating some gummy worms, Peter was eating every flavor beans and had just eaten a parchment flavor – wasn't the tastiest, and Remus was eating Chocolate frogs.

"Yeah, we can go to Hogsmeade, whenever we want!"

"We won't have to wait for Hogsmeade trips or anything! "

"This is the life!"

_Wait… Are we broke?_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! Please review! Tell me how much longer I should make this!

Shelb


	9. Chapter 9 Happy Halloween!

A/N: Sorry I've fallen off the edge of the earth for a while! I've been very busy! Keep reviewing!

Chapter 9: Happy Halloween!

It was October, and Hogwarts was spookier than ever! Peeves was always being meaner to people than usual, and Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were planning a big prank.

"The third years are learning about those things aren't they?" asked Sirius

"Yep." Said Remus, "I've read all about them, we can release it in the Great Hall, we gotta hide the box though, "

"Ok, we gotta sneak in the class room during free period." Said James

" Yep, this'll frighten any one!" said Sirius

"In fact, it's so genius we could do it every year!" said Peter

"Yeah, but every year we'll add something, we're bound to know even cooler stuff as the years go by!" said Remus

"Do you have the costumes?" asked James

"No we still haven't figured out who we're gonna be!" said Peter,

"Good point."

"Well we can stop by the hump of the one eyed witch anytime to pick some up." Said Sirius. They agreed, and they set out to make their plan work. With all of them under James cloak they got to the hump and went inside into the tunnel. When they got to Honeydukes they bought a lot of candy and left into Hogsmeade to Madam Malikins who was selling lots of costumes. They bought their items, and went back to Hogwarts (A/N: What they buy and stuff is a surprise so sorry there is like no details in this part of the chapter)

Phase 2 of their plan was to get something from a classroom. There wasn't too much trouble except for the fact that what was inside was a lot heavier than planned.

They then ran to the owlery to get a couple owls.

"Why couldn't you transfigure them into bats Remus?" Sirius complained fighting with an owl trying to get a costume on it.

"I told you that's too complicated right now!" said Remus fighting with another owl.

"Ow! It bit me!" said Sirius sucking on a bleeding finger.

"Well at least it doesn't affect your costume!" said James

"Are they all dressed?" asked Peter

"I think so, Stripes (an owl) quit picking it!" said Remus

"Now we just have to get ourselves ready." Said Sirius "I call the Dementor costume!"

"I get vampire!" Peter added,

"Umm" said James "I'll be the giant squid."

"Fine," sighed Remus "I'll be the werewolf" (A/N: I hope you get the inside jokes in the costumes (not Peter, his costume has no joke))

When they were all dressed Remus read the things on their list aloud then the others would say if they had it or not.

"Ten owls?"

"Check."

"Costumes?"

"Check."

"2 school brooms?"

"Check."

"Candy?"

"Check."

"Owl food?"

"Check"

"Secret item?"

"Check."

"Cloak?"

"Check."

"Banner?"

"Check."

"Ok, that's everything, let's go!" They took, with great difficulty their things to the Great Hall, it was almost time for supper. James and Sirius flew the Owl cages and Peter up to the ledge up high, with the candy and owl food sacks in bags at their sides. Remus was left on the ground setting the box in a corner. Now all they had to do was wait…

(a/n: Be thankful I'm not leaving a cliffie here, I figured I should be nice since I've fallen off of the edge of the earth for awhile)

Soon everyone was eating in the great hall since it was nearing Halloween the lights were dimmed and pumpkins were floating about the ceiling.

Now it was time. Peter released the owls, while James and Sirius flew around the room in their costumes dropping owl food everywhere. The birds started swarming and swooping over the students. I'm sure you can picture it well- screams and all.

Once it started getting settled down again, unfortunately it was not all the trouble. Remus opened the box. It was a boggart.  
"AHH!!!!" screamed a student, who was seeing a huge spider. She closed her eyes.

"It's Slughorn!" cried Frank Longbottom. Soon a lot of students began to see what they most feared and only the older students, remembered to say 'ridikulous'

After a couple of minutes, Remus was able to get it back in the box. The last part thankfully wasn't that scary, they dropped candy everywhere, and carried a banner that said 'Happy Halloween Hogwarts! Yours Truly, M.' and they disappeared after that leaving everyone bewildered.

A/N: And that was Halloween (late though) for you guys! Next chapter should be about Christmas!


End file.
